Marvel Comics
Summary Marvel Comics is a comic book publishing company that created many iconic superheroes such as Spider-Man, Iron Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Captain America, etc. They are the main competition for DC Comics, and most of their characters were created primarily by the late Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, and Steve Ditko. The Marvel Cinematic Universe, or MCU, is a media franchise, and shared universe that is centered on a series of superhero films independently produced by Marvel Studios, and based on characters that appear in publications by Marvel Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and a television series. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Supporters/Neutral/Opponents Supporters Opponents Neutral Power of the Verse This verse, like DC, is considered one of the strongest comicbook verses, due to multiple Abstracts, and higher- or beyond-dimensional entities. The MCU is a very formidable movieverse, currently ranging anywhere from Human to Universal power. Although the Avengers are not yet nearly as strong as their comic book counterparts, they are still quite powerful. S.H.I.E.L.D. has access to nuclear weapons capable of entirely destroying New York City, the Asgardians can use the Bifrost to raze an entire planet over time, and there are space traveling races and portal technology. After awakening his full power Thor increased his tier to Large Country level, as shown when he withstood the power of a neutron star, which Bleeding Edge Iron Man and post-Sakaar training Hulk scale to, with Hela, Surtur, Odinand Thanosbeing much stronger than them. Sorcerers such as the Ancient One or Kaecilius are able to boost their power in the Mirror Dimension to at least City level, while Kaecilius' boss Dormammu is an extra-dimensional being who is effortlessly able to conquer planets and far greater, earning him a spot in Planet level at the very least, and Low Multiverse level at his full power, making him by far the most powerful character shown in the series so far. Thor with Stormbreaker, Doctor Strange, and Scarlet Witch all demonstrated Large Planet level power during their confrontations with Thanos, who is at least Large Country level without the Gauntlet, Large Planet level with the incompleted Gauntlet, and unknown but likely far higher with the completed Gauntlet. The Infinity Stones are the most powerful objects in the verse. The Power Stone contained in the Orb is able to enhance its user's power to destroy all organic life on a planet. The other Infinity Stones are used as the core of relics of great power that harness their energy: The Tesseract, which is built around the Space Stone is capable of city-busting with a teleportation effect that gives the appearance of disintegrating whatever it hits. The Aether, with the Reality Stone as its core, can enhance the power of its wielder to Thor's level and is capable of rewriting a universe during the Convergence. The Mind Stone grants its wielder power over the minds of other beings and can grant sentience to artificial intelligence. The Time Stone can reverse and accelerate time, as well as create time loops that not even Dormammu can break. Note: Take caution when scaling characters from the movies to the ones from the TV shows and vice-versa as the movies barely acknowledge the TV shows themselves. Calculations/Respect Threads * Profiles Factions/Nations/Armies/Organizations * Wakanda * Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Thanos' Forces Locations Characters/Units Category:Profile Category:Verse Page Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe